


All you need is...

by KisVani



Category: Sanctuary (TV), Stargate - All Series, Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1, Stargate Universe
Genre: Crossover, F/F, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-07
Updated: 2014-05-07
Packaged: 2018-01-23 22:09:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1581197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>тетя Хелен сильно волнуется из-за личной жизни Сэм. Сэм вспоминает обо всех своих отношениях, которые были у нее в последние годы.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All you need is...

Говорят, что беды сближают. Говорят, что семейные узы становятся действительно крепкими, пройдя через горнило кризисов. Говорят, что семья — не значит родня по крови.

Сэм согласна с каждым из этих утверждений, со всеми одновременно и, в нарушение законов логики, не согласна ни с одним.

Потому что она слишком хорошо знает, что есть беды, которые разделяют, а семейные узы порой лишь мешают стать действительно близкими. Между ней и ее командой сформировались именно семейные отношения, что-то похожее было на Атлантиде и на корабле, где Сэм теперь служила… если подумать, то вся программа Звездных Врат, в какой-то мере, была ее большой, неуклюжей и, если быть совсем откровенной, отчасти дисфункциональной семьей.

Это никак не способствовало появлению в жизни Сэм нормальных человеческих отношений. В обычное время это ее беспокоило значительно меньше фазового смещения поперечной электромагнитной волны в пульте управления во время движения «Хэммонда» через гиперпространство. Потому что от второго зависели жизни всего экипажа и успешное выполнение миссии, а от отношений… от отношений зависело не так уж и много, и Сэм в принципе научилась с этим смиряться. Сначала космические корабли, парни — уже потом, если останется время.

— Ты получила повышение, — говорит Хелен, дальняя родственница Сэм, к которой та выбралась во время одного из своих редких визитов на Землю.

Их кровная связь слишком далекая и запутанная, потому проще говорить «тетя», пусть выглядит та немногим старше самой Сэм. Впрочем, Хелен словно бы не меняется никогда. То и дело подозрительность участника проекта Звездных Врат поднимает голову, но уходит, стоит вспомнить, что наквада в крови дала бы знать, если бы любимая тетушка была гоа’улдом. А так — размеренный образ жизни главы частной клиники явно способствовал долгому сохранению молодости.

Сэм не жаловалась на свою внешность, но надеялась, что в возрасте тети Хелен сама будет выглядеть не хуже.

— Повышение действительно получила, — отвечает Сэм, отпивая чай из аккуратной чашки с голубым цветочным узором, — подробностей разглашать не могу, сама понимаешь.  
— Ну, разумеется.

Тетя понимающе улыбается, и Сэм думает, выглядит ли ее собственное лицо так, когда она разговаривает с Кэсси, пытающейся скрыть, что ее оценки в этом году едва позволили остаться в колледже.

— А что у тебя с тем генералом? — спрашивает Хелен.  
— Субординация, — сквозь зубы говорит Сэм: за прошедшие годы, еще с тех времен, когда она только-только пришла в ЗВ-1, вопрос тети изменился только в отношении звания О’Нилла.  
— Субординация — это скучно, я бы уже давно о ней забыла, — следует невинный ответ, но Сэм давно привыкла к своей тете и ее манере рассуждать, что позволяет не поперхнуться чаем.  
— Вот потому ты и гражданская, — говорит Сэм. — А я — нет.  
— Конечно, ты всегда следуешь протоколам.

Хелен снова улыбается, и Сэм чудится, что тетя знает значительно больше, чем говорит. Но это безумие. Ведь тогда там были только она и Джек.

Рыбалка в Миннесоте была можно сказать визитной карточкой полковника, а впоследствии и генерала, О’Нилла. Он в обязательном порядке приглашал всех и каждого провести отпуск вместе. И все и каждый (особенно, если уже сталкивались с этой удивительной привычкой) находили более интересное занятие. Сэм, например, пересобирала наквад-реакторы или приводила в порядок свой мотоцикл. Но это не означало, что она отвергала все приглашения Джека заглянуть к нему в гости. Если речь шла не о домике в местах, где комаров больше чем воздуха.

В тот раз они должны были собраться все вчетвером. Старая команда, старые воспоминания и шутки… но Дэниел и Тилк не смогли по ряду причин, которые от них не зависели и не позволяли отлучиться. Как и в любой семье, их обоих вполне понимали и не осуждали.

Сэм и Джек не так уж много выпили, не говорили ни о чем слишком серьезном и, тем более, не обсуждали то зыбкое чувство, что было между ними.

Просто на определенном этапе Сэм поняла, что слова ей только мешают. Она поднялась со своего места, подошла к развалившемуся в кресле Джеку и встала между его разведенных ног, положив руки на плечи.

— Картер, в чем… — начал тот, но Сэм прижала палец к его губам.  
— Ни слова… Сэр.

А потом она наклонилась, чтоб поцеловать Джека. Даже если сначала у нее были планы на что-то почти целомудренное, то они с треском провалились. Поцелуй быстро стал почти яростным, а потом Джек потянул Сэм на себя, практически роняя на жалобно скрипнувшее кресло.

Не сломали они его только чудом и потому что быстро перебрались на диван, уже частично избавившись от одежды. Удивительно, но презервативы нашлись прямо под диваном. Сэм задумчиво глянула на Джека, а тот только закатил глаза, он сказал что-то вроде: «Не будь ребенком, Картер, я взрослый мужчина и у меня случается всякое». Сэм не очень запомнила, потому что была слишком занята тем, что освобождала член Джека от плена спортивных штанов и боксеров, и ей было вовсе не до того, чтоб прислушиваться к чужим репликам.

Джек попытался было подмять Сэм под себя, но годы практики и борьбы с, зачастую, более крупными противниками помогли ей самой оказать сверху. А, может, Джек просто сам был не против. По большому счету, какая разница, если ты двигаешься в едином ритме с человеком, которого знаешь больше десяти лет и кому доверяешь безотчетно?

Сэм полностью все равно не было, но говорить об этом она бы и не стала. И не только потому, что, запиши кто, как она двигается вверх и вниз на члене Джека, это могло бы стать концом службы для них обоих, но она ждала этой возможности слишком долго. Они оба ждали, потому что невысказанности за все минувшие годы между ними накопилось столько, что хватило бы на парочку докторских диссертаций по психологии отношений и осталось бы еще достаточно материалов для любовного романа.

Джек до боли сжимал бедра Сэм, подавался вслед за ее движениями и глухо смеялся, то и дело срываясь на стоны.

Ночь была довольно прохладной, но Сэм ощущала себя так, будто попала в сауну. Неровная челка все время падала на глаза, но очень быстро это перестало беспокоить, как и катящийся градом пот.

Беспокоил Сэм только Джек, который простонал: «Твою мать, Картер», неловко дернулся, и они оба с грохотом повалились на пол. Или он вспомнил о матери позже?

Оказавшись на полу, Сэм сначала испытала шок, потом смущение, а потом ей стало безумно смешно.

— Картер, — проворчал Джек, — я уже слишком стар для такого.  
— Из-звини, — Сэм села, опираясь спиной о диван, — просто… я не могу…  
— Очень хорошо, что ты радуешься, — кисло ответил Джек, — но сейчас я лучше соберу остатки своего достоинства и пойду… Ну, например, спать.

Он неловко поднялся, держась за ушибленный бок.

— Не то, чтоб я был категорически против продолжения… но не уверен, что это переживу.  
— Да, — согласилась Сэм, утирая слезы, — наверное, действительно не стоит.

Она тогда, все еще то и дело вздрагивая от смеха, оделась и ушла, захлопнув за собой дверь. В какой-то мере Сэм боялась, что этот эпизод испортит их отношения с Джеком, но все осталось как и прежде. Только О’Нилл иногда притворно потирал бок и чаще повторял, что он совсем дряхлый старик, подмигивая при этом Сэм, а она не могла ничего сделать с собой, чтоб не хмыкать.

Дэниел в таких случаях прикрывал лицо ладонью, а Тилк задумчиво сводил брови. Чуть позже, когда за этой сценой наблюдали Вала и Кэмерон, они сами так многозначительно переглядывались, что Сэм не была уверена, не стоит ли их как следует проучить.

Нет, определенно, тетя Хелен не могла ничего об этом знать. Да и такие знания руководителю частной клиники не слишком нужны. Как бы сильно она ни хотела устроить личную жизнь своей племянницы.

— Может, тебе больше подойдет врач? — тетя Хелен поставила свою опустевшую чашку на столик, и задумчиво посмотрела на Сэм.  
— Не нужен мне врач, — ответила та. — Почему мы снова обсуждаем мою личную жизнь? Нам, что, поговорить больше не о чем?  
— Я волнуюсь за тебя, Саманта.

Сэм тяжело вздохнула. В некоторых вопросах тетя Хелен была неисправима. Сама — убежденная холостячка, но для других всегда старательно подыскивала пару. С Марком ее уловки сработали, а вот с Сэм — не очень. То, что она не стала бабушкой, наверное, объяснялось тем, что Эшли, дочь Хелен и в какой-то мере кузина Сэм, умерла три года назад. В документах значилось, что она не справилась с управлением мотоцикла и разбилась. Хотя поводов не доверять написанному на бумаге не было, но Сэм все равно терзали смутные сомнения о настоящей причине смерти Эшли. Но задавать вопросы она не решалась, потому что это уж точно было бы ударом ниже пояса.

— Я в порядке, — сказала Сэм, — честное слово.

Хелен поджала губы, а потом тяжело вздохнула.

— Прости, — задумчиво произнесла она, — я не подумала о Дженет. Не хотела давить на больное.

Сэм собиралась привычно ответить, что между ней и Дженет была только дружба, но потом напомнила себе, что тете все равно, да и всем остальным теперь тоже. Особенно учитывая то, что доктор Фрейзер героически погибла много лет назад.

У Дженет были удивительно нежные пальцы, кожа слегка шероховатая, но не такая загрубевшая, как у самой Сэм. Шприцы и термометры оставляют меньше мозолей, чем оружие.

Еще у Дженет была самая солнечная улыбка на свете и сеть мелких морщинок вокруг глаз. Если бы она стала старше — они бы пролегли глубже, и разглядеть их можно было бы не только в солнечном свете.

Сэм иногда говорила, что у Дженет слишком доброе лицо, чтоб быть одной из убийц в белых халатах, та напускала на себя суровый вид или довольно удачно изображала ухмылку злобного гения из старого фильма. А потом она тянулась за поцелуем, и Сэм забывала об окружающем мире на какое-то время. Потому что пальцы Дженет годились не только для того, чтоб ими любоваться. Точно так же как губы Дженет, твердеющие соски Дженет и вообще вся Дженет.

У них обеих были только короткие выходные дни, и они всегда старались использовать их по максимуму, потому что на базе никогда не угадаешь, когда какой-нибудь инопланетной расе взбредет в голову попытаться захватить Землю. Такое вполне могло случиться и во время выходных, но даже перед телепортацией на орбиту им сначала давали понять хотя бы звонком.

После того раза, когда Дэниел влетел в лабораторию и застал Сэм без штанов, лежащей спиной на столе, а Дженет — склонившейся между ее разведенных ног, и все это под аккомпанемент совершенно неоднозначных стонов… 

В общем, хорошо, что доктору Джексону хватило тактичности выйти и вернуться через полчаса, сделав вид, что он ничего не видел. Но после этого Сэм и Дженет решили, что заниматься сексом на базе довольно опасно. Даже если время такое, что все нормальные люди давно спят. Просто в программе Звездных Врат нормальных людей водилось не так уж и много.

— Саманта, ты меня не слушаешь, — голос тети Хелен выдернул Сэм из воспоминаний.  
— Я не вижу смысла слушать того, кто уже планирует мою свадьбу.

Тетя не очень натурально изобразила искреннее возмущение.

— Я бы никогда, — сказала она, — кстати, какой длины ты хочешь шлейф?  
— Хватит!!!

Хелен рассмеялась, и раздражение, которое вспыхнуло внутри Сэм, улеглось. Ее семья была странной, даже когда речь шла именно о кровной родне. И просто нехорошо было обижаться на человека за его чувство юмора. Тем более что именно тетя Хелен поддерживала Сэм после смерти ее матери, и было сложно не ценить этого.

— Кстати, напомни мне в следующий раз, — спохватилась Хелен, — чтоб я познакомила тебя с Николой.  
— Не напомню, — ответила Сэм, — у меня и так добавилось седых волос, когда я почитала его исследования. Они… невероятные, но в это лучше не лезть.  
— У тебя еще нет седины, Саманта. И не волнуйся, правительство в курсе разработок Николы.

Сэм не прокомментировала это заявление. Она уже успела убедиться, что тетя умудрилась свести знакомство с просто таки невероятным числом разнообразных и отчасти одиозных личностей. Причем как представителей мира науки, так и политиков, артистов, художников и тех, о чьей сфере деятельности Сэм считала за лучшее не задумываться.

Какой-нибудь безумный ученый, мечтающий о собственном острове, нашпигованным им самим созданными монстрами, вполне мог крутиться в сфере ближайших друзей тети Хелен. В этом не было бы совершенно ничего странного.

— Я помню этого милого мальчика, Пита, — продолжила свои матримониальные поползновения Хелен.  
— Мы не сошлись во взглядах на некоторые вещи, — терпеливо ответила Сэм.  
— Ага. Конечно.

С Питом у Сэм было все… просто странно. Она завела эти отношения, потому что верила, что сможет двигаться дальше и избавиться от своих навязчивых мыслей о Джеке или ком-то ничуть не более доступном, вроде Нарима или Мартуфа. Но в результате все это рассыпалось как карточный домик. Пусть они с Питом и были близки к тому, чтоб действительно связать свои жизни. Но сама Сэм просто не верила, что из этого в самом деле получится что-то стоящее. Или что-то типичное, вроде пресловутого гаража на две машины и тройки детей.

У Сэм уже была Кэсси и в какой-то мере остро стоял вопрос, педагогический ли она провал или с точностью до наоборот. Девочка слишком себе на уме, чтоб определить точно, по крайней мере, сейчас.

— А как насчет той твоей долгой командировки? — спросила тетя. — Когда, по легенде, ты отправилась Ближний Восток.

Сэм не сразу поняла, о чем именно речь, но потом припомнила детали своего прикрытия в то время, когда была на Атлантиде.

— Не по легенде, а на самом деле, — сказала она.

Хелен скептически посмотрела на Сэм, и та только тяжело вздохнула. За годы она уже привыкла к тому, что вынуждена врать едва ли не всему миру, повторять раз за разом, что занимается телеметрией дальнего космоса, и прочую чушь, которая была записана в официальной легенде.

— Ладно, это не важно, — тетя отмахнулась от прошлых своих слов, но Сэм хорошо видела, что ее глаза вспыхнули азартом.

Это был тревожный сигнал: значит, тетя сделает все, чтоб узнать, где же на самом деле была Сэм. Конечно, та сомневалась, что это будет так просто, но легкое беспокойство ощутила.

— Так что у тебя было во время командировки? — невинно спросила Хелен.  
— Ничего! — быстро ответила Сэм. — Мне было совсем не до этого.  
— Ты покраснела, — констатировала тетя. — Значит, все-таки было.

Сэм схватилась за свою чашку и обнаружила, что она пуста. Тоже неплохо: пока она тянется за чайником — у нее есть время подумать, что ответить.

На Атлантиде не то, чтобы не было ничего, но не было ничего серьезного. По крайней мере, Сэм на это надеялась.

МакКей неуклюже флиртовал, если не назвать его намеки хуже, и только самоконтроль помогал порой не врезать ему по лицу. Самоконтроль и мысль о том, что другого специалиста его уровня, с таким богатым опытом работы, у них просто нет.

Остальные же на Атлантиде видели в Сэм, в первую очередь, руководителя. К тому же, навязанного им военными. Ее долгая история в программе Звездных Врат и, что называется, «широкая известность в узких кругах» немного снижали уровень агрессивности, но не слишком сильно. Таким образом, Сэм на Атлантиде интересовались ВВС США, дженаи и Родни МакКей.

Последний факт бесил особенно сильно.

А потом она, их медик Джениффер Келлер и тот самый МакКей, свалились в старую шахту. Это был один из самых дурацких, бестолковых и немного постыдных дней в жизни и службе Сэм.

Когда же, спустя всего месяц, они все так же втроем оказались заперты в лаборатории неисследованной части Атлантиды… в общем, Сэм подозревала злой рок.

Ее подозрения подтвердились тем, что комната стала наполняться розоватым дымом с пряным и отдаленно-знакомым ароматом. МакКей тогда запаниковал и начал носиться по комнате, но надолго его не хватило.

Потом им сказали, что дым был своего рода наркотиком, а им троим не посчастливилось зайти не то в испытательный отсек, не то вовсе в камеру для буйнопомешанных. У Древних часто все было не совсем как у людей.

Сэм радовалась только тому, что память предусмотрительно не сохранила особых подробностей того, что тогда произошло. Потому что в том единственном связном воспоминании, что у нее было, Сэм ласкала грудь Дженнифер, забравшись под ее форменную куртку и футболку, а сама доктор Келлер в этот момент отсасывала Родни и совершенно пошло стонала.

Кажется, потом Сэм и МакКей самозабвенно целовались и в четыре руки пытались стащить одежду с Дженнифер, но подробности милосердно стерлись из памяти.

А спустя часа три они пришли в себя на полу той не то лаборатории, не то камеры. Часть их одежды была разбросана по комнате, часть оставалась на них, но имела плачевный вид. Некоторые мышцы Сэм неопределенно побаливали, но общее ощущение ленивой истомы было слишком знакомо.

— Мы, что… — начал МакКей и осекся.  
— Кажется… мы занимались сексом, — прошептала Дженнифер и зарделась.

Сэм решила не говорить, что странно смущаться, учитывая то, что она выделывала до этого.

— Технологии Древних всегда дарят нам неоценимый опыт, — вздохнула Сэм и поднялась, выпутываясь из сплетенных рук и ног.

Дженнифер посмотрела на нее и быстро отвернулась, став еще более красной, чем до этого. МакКей тоже тактично отвел глаза, а Сэм ощутила только глухое раздражение. И вовсе не из-за того, что стояла в одних спущенных брюках перед своими подчиненными. Просто ей не удавалось по-человечески потрахаться уже слишком долго, а в этот раз она была под кайфом и явно не скоро сможет повторить что-то подобное. И помощи от этой парочки ждать явно не придется.

— Хватит вести себя как школьники, — буркнула Сэм и кинула в МакКея его футболкой, — мы взрослые люди и можем поступать соответствующе. Я права?

Возражений не последовало.

— Как я понимаю, — протянула тетя Хелен, — подробностей я не услышу.  
— Определенно, нет, — ответила Сэм. — Кстати, раз мы уже заговорили о моей личной жизни… как там у тебя дела на этом фронте?

Тетя цокнула языком и снова многозначительно улыбнулась.

— Саманта, тебе не кажется, что ты грубишь старшим?  
— Что ты, я просто вежливо интересуюсь твоим счастьем. Все-таки, знаешь, обидно будет, если в старости останешься совсем одна…  
— Мне это точно не грозит, — ответила Хелен.

Сэм в этом и не сомневалась, но попробовать стоило. Вдруг бы тетя поняла намек и перестала допекать ее вопросами о личной жизни? Ну, да. Не в этой жизни.

— Я помню, что ты волновалась из-за того, что каждый день рискуешь жизнью и не хочешь заставлять дорогого тебе человека волноваться.

Сэм поморщилась. Что ей сейчас было не нужно, так это сеанс психоанализа от любимой тетушки. Хелен всегда умудрялась попасть по самому больному. В этот раз она тоже не промахнулась. Пусть Сэм вполне понимала, что многим десяткам ее сослуживцев не мешали ни опасные миссии, ни опасность того, что Землю когда-нибудь все-таки атакуют инопланетные захватчики. Сослуживцы женились и выходили замуж, заводили детей, кто-то растил внуков, и все были счастливы в том подобии нормы, которое им удавалось создать в редкие моменты вне службы.

— Ты же знаешь, что опасность грозит всем и каждому, — назидательно сказала тетя Хелен, — тебя может сбить машина или у хирурга дрогнет рука во время операции. Ты всегда можешь умереть.  
— Спасибо за позитивный настрой, — кисло ответила Сэм.  
— Я просто призываю тебя быть реалисткой.

Сэм вздохнула и откинулась на спинку кресла. Определенно, тетя умела добиваться своего, некоторым людям просто проще все рассказать как есть, чем объяснять, почему ты не можешь или не хочешь этого делать.

— Жаль, что ты не могла вступить в ряды СС, — ответила Сэм, — тебе отлично удается вести допросы.  
— О, мне предлагали, — с просто таки пугающей серьезностью, ответила Хелен, — но мне весьма не нравились их методы, да и стиль оставлял желать лучшего… впрочем, ты хотела мне что-то рассказать? Ты влюбилась в кого-то?

Сэм захлопнула рот, размышляя, что она может ответить на пассаж об СС, но передумала. Вместо этого она призналась:

— Года три назад у меня чуть было… чувство, что я действительно к этому близка, — сказала она.  
— И как его звали? — тетя Хелен заинтересованно подалась вперед.

Снова вздохнув, Сэм решила, что глупо, сказав «А» не говорить «Б». 

— Это была она. Не смейся, но тоже врач.

Тамара Йохансен была ассистенткой доктора Симмса на базе «Икар», она напоминала Дженет не больше, чем Кэролин Лэм в Шайенском комплексе. И это было хорошо.

Когда Сэм о ней думала, то первым вспоминала о том, какая нежная у Тамары кожа. Такая чистая и ровная, словно светящаяся изнутри. Уже потом вспоминались светлые, всегда собранные в прическу, волосы и лучистые, серьезные глаза… и наполовину кличка, наполовину сокращение имени и фамилии: «ТиДжей», как всегда — выбранное не самой Тамарой, но привязавшееся к ней намертво. Мало кто на базе обращался к ней иначе. Даже полковник Янг. Особенно полковник Янг.

Между Сэм и Тамарой было пятнадцать лет разницы в возрасте и целая пропасть различий во взглядах на мир. Которые, как ни странно, были скорее приятным разнообразием.

Любой физик, тем более — астрофизик — в душе романтик, но для Сэм это была любовь к чему-то не слишком осязаемому. Тому, что Дэниел называл «секретами бытия», а она сама просто «наукой». А может, она позже так решила для себя, будучи поначалу такой же отчасти восторженной натурой, как и Тамара?

Сэм спрашивала у себя: не оказалась бы она в такой же ситуации, будь полковник О’Нилл немного менее обеспокоен тем, чтоб сохранить статус-кво в их отношениях? Потому что все составляющие здорово напоминали ее собственную историю.

Старший офицер, отдалившийся от жены, вызывающий уважение и некоторый трепет, и она сама, готовая где-то сделать невозможное или перетерпеть неприятное. Бесконечно счастливая от осознания того факта, что может заниматься любимым делом и произвести впечатление своим профессионализмом…

Просто в случае Сэм это вылилось в то, что они с Джеком много лет кружили друг вокруг друга, выбирались вместе из патовых ситуаций и боялись признаться в том, что их чувства не совсем дружеские. А потом, когда признались, решили оставить все так, как оно было.

А в случае Тамары результатом стала беременность и заявление об уходе. Они с Сэм познакомились до того, как ситуация достигла пика, но уже немного успели узнать друг друга за те несколько месяцев, из которых совсем недолго могли находиться на одной и той же планете.

— Он наверняка вернется к ней, — сказала Тамара, когда получила позитивный результат теста и убедилась, что действительно беременна.

Сэм накрыла ее ладонь своей и терпеливо сказала, глядя в глаза Тамары:  
— Это еще не конец света.

Она надеялась, что ее голос звучит достаточно уверенно для того, чтоб та поверила.

— Я знаю, — Тамара зябко поежилась, — но… мне страшно.  
— Не бойся, — ответила Сэм, — в конце концов, ты сама говорила мне, что программа оказалась не совсем тем, чего ты от нее ожидала.  
— Мы увидимся на Земле? — спросила Тамара и в ее голосе явственно звучала беспомощность.  
— Конечно, — ответила Сэм, — как только я смогу освободиться — первым же рейсом прилечу к тебе.

Тамара улыбнулась, и Сэм стоило некоторых усилий не поцеловать ее в этот момент. Но она слишком хорошо понимала, что такой поступок скорее напугает, чем успокоит, потому она ограничилась ответной улыбкой.

Эту историю, с недомолвками и изменениями, Сэм и рассказала Хелен.

— А чем все закончилось? — поинтересовалась тетя.  
— Ничем, — пожала плечами Сэм, — ее планы уйти сорвались в последнюю секунду, как таковых, обещаний мы друг другу не давали, она вообще о моих чувствах не знала, ну… вот и все.  
— Ты просто так отдала ее кому-то другому? — не поверила Хелен.  
— Я отпустила ее, и она не вернулась. Насколько помню, ты всегда учила меня именно так и поступать.  
— Не совсем верно, Саманта, — Хелен наставительно подняла палец, — сначала надо найти достаточно крепкую привязь, а уже потом отпускать.  
— Да ты прям романтик.  
— Жизненный опыт, — усмехнулась Хелен, — только жизненный опыт.

Они еще поговорили, к счастью, не только о личной жизни. Хотя тетя и попыталась намекнуть, что легко может познакомить Сэм с кем-нибудь из своих сотрудников или коллег, только разберется, кто из них уже близок к свадьбе, а кто — нет. Но в целом дальше им удалось поговорить о новых разработках, состоянии экологии и возможности путешествий во времени. Последняя тема удивила Сэм, потому что она всегда полагала тетю Хелен далекой от фантастики, которой считались такие вещи, но, похоже, интерес был не сугубо теоретическим.

Чтоб случайно не разболтать засекреченных данных, Сэм сделала вид, что вообще не понимает, о чем речь. А потом она неспешно начала намекать, что ей пора уходить. Если бы она поторопилась — тетя бы ее просто так не отпустила, поняв, что Сэм знает что-то еще.

— Кстати, — сказала Хелен, провожая ее до дверей, — подумай над моим предложением.  
— Ну, уж нет, — ответила Сэм со смехом.

Как раз показался один из сотрудников тети Хелен, слегка взъерошенный мужчина в свободной рубашке и джинсах. Он выглядел так, будто дремал на ходу, но Сэм окинул очень внимательным взглядом.

— Веди осторожно, — напутствовала Хелен, и Сэм чмокнула тетю в щеку на прощание.

Тяжелые двери отсекли голоса, но перед этим удалось расслышать часть реплики сотрудника:  
— Магнус, она же вылитая ты, как…

Сэм улыбнулась и пошла к своей машине, припаркованной недалеко от ворот. Когда кто-то видел их с тетей Хелен вместе, то часто говорили о внешнем сходстве. В таких случаях Сэм, обычно, отшучивалась: «Конечно, мы же родственники», но всегда считала этот феномен скорее просто забавным, чем действительно заслуживающим внимания.

На самом деле, несмотря на все переживания тети Хелен, личная жизнь у Сэм все-таки была. Правда, на «нормальность» она не претендовала, но и это тоже вполне устраивало. И, для разнообразия, не только одну Сэм. Спустя столько лет ей наконец-то удалось найти человека, который так же беззаветно был поглощен работой, как и она.

Правда, из-за этого они и были сейчас в разных уголках Вселенной, но это не мешало им иногда общаться. Этого, как ни странно, вполне хватало.

— Как там Вселенная, Ник? — спросила Сэм в их последний разговор.  
— Все так же прекрасна, — ответил Николас Раш, мечтательно улыбаясь.


End file.
